


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by Yourwritersblock



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, i love these boys so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritersblock/pseuds/Yourwritersblock
Summary: Dominic Matthews was the backliner for the Seattle Sharks. He was blond, built, and taller than Matt. He had been voted the most eligible bachelor in Exy. He was objectively attractive.And Neil’s scars were not.In which Neil lets his insecurities get the best of him, and Andrew puts them to rest.





	Hearts Don't Break Around Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at yourwritersblock on Tumblr if you want to come chat :)

Dominic Matthews was the backliner for the Seattle Sharks. He was blond, built, and taller than Matt. He had been voted the most eligible bachelor in Exy. He was objectively attractive.

And Neil’s scars were not.

Neil stood in front of the bathroom mirror, carefully avoiding his eyes as he ran his fingers over the burn marks on his cheeks. He pressed his teeth against his bottom lip and pushed himself away from the basin. He was probably just being ridiculous. Andrew and him had been together for five years. Heck, they were living together. Why was he so worried?

He picked up his phone and flipped to Dan’s message again. The caption ‘I didn’t know these two were friends??’ sat under a picture of Andrew and Dominic sitting at a café. The time stamp showed that the picture had been taken after Andrew had said he couldn’t spend the evening with Neil because he had ‘things to do’.

But Andrew was allowed to have friends, and just because he had been incredibly vague about where he was going didn’t mean it was suspicious. Neil scoffed. He was just being paranoid. Andrew would never cheat on him. Neil shuffled into their bedroom and threw his phone onto the bed where it bounced twice before landing screen down.

The movement put his arms in the corner of his vision and he scowled as he deliberately didn’t look at the badly healed mess there. Andrew had never said anything about Neil’s looks one way or the other, so Neil doubted Andrew was with him for his damaged appearance. Maybe that’s why Dominic had caught his eye?

Neil jerked his head to the side. No, he was not thinking about this. Andrew deserved better than a partner who didn’t trust him. After all, they had never said it aloud to each other, but he was certain that Andrew loved him as much as Neil loved Andrew. So there was no problem.

Neil grabbed his phone from where it was nestled on the unmade sheets and opened Dan’s message again. I guess they are, he shot back. He tapped his bitten nails on the screen for a moment before he went to go dig his arm bands out of the dresser. He tended not to wear them around the apartment, but he couldn’t face looking at himself right now.

When Andrew threw the front door open that night, Neil was perched on the desk they had pushed under the window, cigarette dangling from between his limp fingers as he stared down at the park they lived across from. Neil was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Andrew until the other man plucked the cigarette from his hand and took a deep drag.

“Hey,” Neil said as Andrew slotted himself between his legs.

Andrew raised an eyebrow as he swept his gaze over Neil. “What’s wrong?” He asked, gesturing to Neil’s armbands.

Neil shrugged and said, “Bad day.”

Andrew leaned into Neil until his breath was fanning across Neil’s chapped lips. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil said before closing the distance between them.

Neil wanted to relax into the heat of Andrew’s lips, but he found himself tensing. Andrew immediately picked up on Neil’s unease and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” he repeated, suspicion blackening his tone.

The word’s ‘I’m fine’ clattered against the backs of Neil’s teeth, but he and Andrew had promised long ago not to lie to each other. He twisted out of Andrew’s grasp and grabbed his phone from the edge of the desk, flipping to Dan’s chat and pulling up the picture. He held it up for Andrew to see. Despite Neil having learned every small tell in Andrew’s limited range of expressions, he couldn’t read Andrew at all in that moment.

“Are you cheating on me?”

“Dominic’s father is a jeweller.”

Neil squinted at Andrew. “Okay,” he said, waiting for an explanation to that statement or an answer to his question.

Andrew offered neither of those things. Instead, he placed a small black box on the table next to Neil’s thigh. “I met with him to pick this up,” Andrew said.

Neil picked the box up and glanced at Andrew for the go ahead to look inside. Andrew jerked his chin in ascent and Neil cracked the lid open. It took Neil a long minute to realise what he was looking at, but as soon as he did it felt as though all the oxygen had been stolen from his lungs. A silver band sat nestled on a small cushion. His gaze shot up to Andrew, who was watching him with a cool stare. “Andrew, is thi-”

“Yes or no?” 

Neil snapped the box shut and leaned into Andrew’s space. “With you,” he breathed, “It’s always a yes.”


End file.
